Heal me, Feel Me
by Leilani972
Summary: OS dédié à Supergirl971! Jacob se blesse dans le chantier sur lequel il travaille en tant que Maître des travaux. A l'hopital, il est soigné par la belle Joelle, qui lui sauve littéralement la vie tout en lui dérobant son coeur.


_Dans la série "Cadeau de Noël avant l'heure à mes Copines Fans de Margaritas", voici l'OS que j'ai écrit en l'honneur de ma Supergirl adorée!_  
_Il est un peu différent des autres, puisqu'il est fait avec le point de vue de Jacob, et j'espère qu'il plaira tout autant... _

_Enjoy, my dear!_

* * *

Point de vue de Jacob.

Ça faisait deux jours que j'étais coincé sur ce lit d'hôpital, et je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais pas de rester inactif, et j'ignorais dans quel état serait mon chantier lorsque j'y reviendrais.

Non pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à Quil pour le superviser, mais... Puisqu'il était la cause de mon accident, mes craintes étaient plus que fondées.

Je détestais l'hôpital. Ma jambe me faisait constamment mal, la bouffe était dégueulasse, et les infirmières m'énervaient. Les vieilles étaient franchement désagréables, et celles d'à peu près mon âge n'arrêtaient pas de me faire des propositions déplacées. En tout cas, aucune d'entre elle ne m'avait ramené de bonne chose à manger, et mon ventre commençait sérieusement à crier son mécontentement.

On frappa à la porte et je fronçai les sourcils en ne voyant personne rentrer. D'ordinaire, les infirmières ne prenaient même pas la peine de frapper et entraient dans la chambre comme dans un moulin.

**_ Heu... Entrez... **balbutiai-je.

**_ Bonjour... Je viens vérifier vos constantes... **murmura timidement l'infirmière en entrouvrant la porte.

Je frémis en entendant la douce voix de la jeune femme. J'étais désormais sûr qu'elle était nouvelle, et en eus la confirmation lorsqu'elle se présenta devant moi.

Elle me coupa littéralement le souffle. Ses yeux marrons clair m'hypnotisèrent dès qu'ils croisèrent les miens, et son sourire timide, qui illuminait tout son visage alors qu'elle posait le tensiomètre autour de mon bras, fit mon cœur manquer un battement.

En la voyant s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour prendre ma tension, je me mis à rêver qu'elle puisse être aussi troublée par moi que je ne l'étais par elle.

**_ Un problème? **Demandai-je en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ma voix.

Elle releva la tête et rougit. Bon sang! Cette fille était craquante!

**_ Ben, heu... J'arrive pas à régler le tensiomètre... **confessa-t-elle, honteuse.

**_ Oh! C'est pas grave! **Prenez votre temps! Balbutiai-je, charmé par le petit accent que je dénotais derrière son anglais presque impeccable.

**_ C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive en six ans... Mais je n'ai jamais eu à en poser un sur quelqu'un d'aussi...** elle déglutit et j'en fis de même.** D'aussi musclé...**

D'habitude, ce genre de réflexion m'aurait refroidi aussitôt. Mais je sentais qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit avec une arrière pensée. Elle était réellement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir faire son travail correctement.

**_ Bon, ben je vais laisser tomber pour le moment et vérifier votre température...** soupira-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. **Parfait. Tout va bien? Pas de douleur ou de gêne avec votre plâtre**?

Ses questions et son professionnalisme me désarçonnèrent.

**_ Non, ça va, merci... Pour le moment, ce serait plutôt mon ventre qui aurait à se plaindre...** avouai-je stupidement.

**_ Votre ventre?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

Ce dernier se manifesta bruyamment, m'embarrassant devant elle.

**_ Oh, je vois!** Sourit-elle. Des soucis avec le repas de l'hôpital?

**_ C'est un peu... Frugal, on dira...** bougonnai-je.

**_ Et bien vous n'allez pas être ravi ce midi... C'est une omelette, une purée de pomme de terre et un pavé de saumon..**. Grimaça-t-elle.

**_ Oh joie!** Soupirai-je.

**_ Ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer... Et puis, dîtes-vous que c'est un repas équilibré!**

**_ Vous mangez la même chose?** Lui demandai-je, pas très convaincu.

**_ Hein ? Vous êtes malade? Moi, je mange au self! **S'insurgea-t-elle avant de m'offrir un sourire contrit. **Désolée...**

Je ne pus me retenir de rire devant son coup d'éclat.

**_ Y a pas de mal! Je vous aurais bien demandé de me ramener un petit quelque chose du self, même si c'est un bout de pain, mais je ne voudrais pas paraître trop... Désespéré... En fait, non. Je vous en supplie! Ramenez-moi un peu de pain lors de votre prochaine tournée! Je vais mourir, ici!**

Ce fut à son tour de rire, et c'était de loin le plus beau son que j'aie jamais entendu.

_** Je ne vous promets rien, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

**_ Merci, **soufflai-je, reconnaissant.

**_ Maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à vous prendre la tension, Monsieur Black, je vais y aller... Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'antidouleur ?**

**_ Non, ça va aller...**

Elle hésita un instant, et son sourire me fit fondre encore un peu plus.

**_ Bon, ok... N'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...**

**_ Croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas...** murmurai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant plus troublé encore que je ne l'étais avant son arrivée. J'espérais qu'elle repasserait avant la fin de son service, et touchai à peine à mon déjeuner, malgré la faim qui me tenaillait.

J'allais perdre espoir en voyant le temps s'écouler à toute allure, lorsque trois coup portés à ma porte retentirent, suivis par la voix de mon infirmière préférée.

**_ Entrez! **Hurlai-je, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir.

**_ Je vous ai apporté un petit remontant... Mais pas un mot à mes collègues, d'accord?** chuchota-t-elle en entrant prudemment.

Mon sourire s'élargit en la voyant sortir de ses poches un dessert au chocolat et un sandwich.

**_ C'est un sandwich au poulet...** m'iforma-t-elle. **J'espère que vous aimerez ça...**

**_ Merci beaucoup! Vous me sauvez la vie!** Lui dis-je en salivant devant ces ''friandises''. **Vous êtes mon héroïne... Non, ma super héroïne! C'est ça! Ma Supergirl attitrée!**

**_ Juste parce que je vous ai ramené de quoi manger? Je devrais faire ça avec tous les patients, alors!** Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

**_ Mais je resterai votre préféré, hein? **Insistai-je en faisant la moue.

**_ On verra si vous êtes sages! Je dois y aller... Je vous dis à demain, Monsieur Black!**

**_ A demain, Supergirl! **

Elle sortit de la pièce, morte de rire, et je me mis à compter les heures avant de la revoir.

Elle me rapporta tous les jours un petit quelque chose à manger, même sur ses jours de repos, et je me mis à espérer que ma Supergirl soit intéressée par moi.

Cette femme était tout simplement remarquable. Elle s'appelait Joelle – Joe pour les intimes – avait mon âge et venait d'un coin paumé des Caraïbes que je ne connaissais pas, et où l'on parlait français, d'où son adorable petit accent. La ville dont elle était originaire avait un nom de fruit de mer, et elle se renfrognait dès que je lui en faisais la réflexion.

Joelle avait toujours rêvé de s'installer aux Etats-Unis, même si Seattle n'aurait pas été son premier choix d'installation. Mais la ville s'était imposée d'elle-même quand elle avait finalement pris la résolution de quitter son pays d'adoption, le Canada.

Elle avait vécu deux ans là-bas afin de perfectionner son anglais. Certains de ses amis la prenaient pour une folle d'avoir choisi de s'exiler là-bas, dans le froid, au milieux des érables et des caribous, comme ils le disaient si bien, mais elle ne les avait pas écouté, pour mon plus grand bonheur désormais.

Elle n'était pas là lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital, deux semaines après, et elle me manquait atrocement. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'attacher aussi facilement à quelqu'un, mais en quelques jours, elle m'était devenue indispensable...

Je ne tins pas deux jours avant d'aller la voir, ou plutôt de l'attendre à la sortie de l'hôpital, une boite de chocolat à la main. Pour être bien sûr de ne pas la rater, je m'assis devant les ascenseurs, à l'étage dans lequel elle travaillait, et l'abordai dès qu'elle s'en approcha. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à me voir ici.

**_ Bonjour, monsieur Black... **me salua-t-elle poliment.** Ça fait plaisir de vous voir en forme! Vous avez une visite dans le coin?**

**_ Euh... En fait, je suis passé vous voir pour vous remercier de vous être occupée de moi. **Répondis-je en lui tendant les chocolats.

**_ Pour moi? **S'étonna-t-elle.

**_ Oui... Et j'aurais voulu savoir si... Ça vous tenterait... Enfin, comme vous êtes nouvelle dans cette ville... Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous la faire visiter... Si vous voulez...**

**_ Vous m'invitez à sortir? **Sourcilla-t-elle de nouveau.

**_ En tout bien tout honneur! **M'empressai-je de répondre.

Elle sortit un stylo de son sac ainsi qu'un petit guide de Seattle et écrivit quelque chose sur la page de garde, avant de la déchirer et de me la tendre en me faisant un sourire.

**_ C'est mon numéro de téléphone... Appelez-moi quand vous voudrez organiser quelque chose...**

Je la regardai partir, tétanisé, et regardai la feuille avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle m'avait laissé un mot.

**_Je suis de repos dans 3 jours. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles d'ici là. A bientôt. Joelle._**

Je ne perdis pas de temps et la rappelai illico afin de l'inviter au cinéma, puis au restaurant.

Notre première sortie fut parfaite. Joelle était exactement comme je l'imaginais, de par nos conversations à l'hôpital. Drôle, franche, agréable... Et son physique ne gâchait vraiment rien!

Elle accepta de m'accorder un second rendez-vous, puis un autre, et mes sentiments pour elle ne faisaient qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de nos sorties.

Un mois après notre premier rendez-vous, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau et de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je l'emmenai manger dans le restaurant de mon cousin Seth, qui n'était pas loin de la Space Needle, et pour l'occasion, j'avais expressément demandé au chef de lui préparer un repas typiquement de chez elle. J'avais sorti le grand jeu, et mes cousins s'étaient vachement bien débrouillés. Ils avaient changé le restaurant en une paillote au bord de l'eau, avec sable fin et un immense panneau représentant la mer au coucher du soleil – gracieusement prêté par ma cousine Leah, qui avait un accès illimité aux décors du théâtre dans lequel elle était accessoiriste.

Joe avait l'air agréablement surprise quand nous avions franchi le seuil du restaurant. Elle s'était assise et avait scruté les moindres détails, émerveillée.

**_ Tu avais prévu le coup, ou ça tombe vraiment bien qu'on soit là ce soir?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**_ Moi? Prévoir le coup? Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? **M'insurgeai-je faussement.

**_ Peut-être parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais le mal du pays... **répondit-elle en m'offrant le sourire que j'aimais tant.

**_ Et si j'avoue y être pour quelque chose...**

**_ Hey Jake! Alors, est-ce que ça te convient? On a suivi à la lettre tout ce que tu nous as ordonné! Alors c'est elle la fille sur qui tu craques? Salut! Moi c'est Seth, son cousin! Jake n'arrête pas de parler de vous! C'est vrai que vous êtes magnifique! Et vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à l'idée que je me faisais d'une Française!**

Joelle était embarrassée par les aveux de Seth et moi... Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

**_ Oups! Je crois que j'ai fait une petite gaffe!** Grimaça Seth.

**_ Une petite,ouais... **Marmonnai-je en le fusillant du regard.

**_ Bon, et bien je vais vous amener l'apéritif et l'entrée!**

**_ Ouais, fais ça...**

Joe se mit à rire en observant notre échange.

**_ Alors comme ça, tu fais ma pub auprès de ta famille!** Railla-t-elle.

**_ Désolé... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi...** confessai-je en encrant mon regard au sien.

Elle baissa la tête, apparemment gênée par ce que je venais de dire. Je lui pris instinctivement la main et poursuivis ma déclaration, puisque je l'avais si bien commencée.

**_ Joe, je...**

**_ Et voilà les accras de morue et le crabe farci! **Claironna Seth en plaçant les assiettes devant nous.

Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui à ce moment là, j'aurais tué mon cher cousin. Joelle observa les assiettes avec étonnement.

**_ Des accras! Ça fait des siècles que je n'en ai pas mangé! Je voulais en faire, il n'y a pas longtemps... Wow, t'as pensé à tout, dis-moi!**

**_ Content que ça te fasse plaisir...** souris-je.

**_ Tu rigoles! J'adore! Jamais personne n'avait fait un truc aussi adorable pour moi! **S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

**_ Tu le mérites, Joe... **soufflai-je.

Elle tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Le repas eut l'effet escompté. Après les accras et le crabe farci, elle sautilla comme une petite fille à qui on avait promis un tour de poney parce qu'elle avait été sage lorsque Seth apporta le plat de dombrés aux crevettes. Personnellement, l'apparence du plat ne me donnait pas trop envie d'en manger, mais il paraît qu'aux Antilles, les plats les moins ragoûtants sont les meilleurs, et en goûtant les dombrés, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Joe me rendait dingue à gémir à chacune des bouchées qu'elle prenait. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Déjà que sa proximité me troublait, ses gémissements avaient réveillé mon côté sombre, celui qui voulait la faire sienne à tout prix ce soir-là, et j'eus un mal à de chien à me maîtriser.

Lorsque nous finîmes notre dessert – un sorbet au coco fait maison par ma tante Sue, qui tenait à participer, elle aussi – Joe tint à remercier personnellement tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce dîner. Elle claqua la bise à Seth et lui promit de revenir manger ici, avec ou sans moi, serra Sue dans ses bras en la remerciant chaleureusement, et Leah, qui était elle-même étonnée de recevoir des remerciements, me prit à part quelques secondes avant que nous partions.

**_ Je l'aime bien, cette Frenchie!** Lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

**_ Wow... Il va neiger en enfer!** soufflai-je, sous le choc. **Leah n'avait apprécié aucune des filles que j'avais présenté à ma famille jusqu'ici.**

**_ Très drôle...** Bougonna-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule.** En tout cas, t'as intérêt à te dépêcher de lui avouer tes sentiments avant qu'elle ne te passe sous le nez, parce que mon petit doigt me dit que celle-ci, c'est la bonne!**

Je hochai la tête et rejoignis Joelle, perturbé par les propos de ma cousine. Leah avait toujours eu un sixième sens en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses... A l'exception des siennes, malheureusement. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

Je raccompagnai ma Supergirl chez elle, jusqu'au seuil de son appartement. Aucun de nous n'avait osé prononcer le moindre moi depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence, d'une voix hésitante.

**_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée... **murmura-t-elle.

**_ Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les repas antillais étaient aussi bons!**

**_ Je t'en préparerai d'autres un de ces jours... Enfin... Si tu veux...**

**_ Et comment! **M'écriai-je, ravi.

**_ Ça te dirait de rentrer? Histoire de prolonger un peu la soirée autour d'un café ou d'un chocolat chaud..**. Proposa-t-elle, incertaine.

**_ Ce serait avec plaisir...** dis-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître surexcité.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir au salon, et je fis un tour d'horizon de la pièce tout en m'installant sur le canapé. Tout était sobre, comme elle, sans chichis, et ça me plaisait.

**_ Merci encore d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi...** me dit-elle en ramenant deux chocolats chauds.

**_ Ne me remercie pas... Te voir sourire est la plus belle chose qui existe sur Terre...** répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée.

**_ Tu dis ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu vas dîner, ou est-ce que je dois me sentir flattée?**

**_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, et pour ta gouverne, je ne dîne qu'avec toi.** Répliquai-je, vexé.

**_ Oh... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer... Je trouve ça juste... Fort que quelqu'un comme toi me dise des choses comme ça...**

**_ Quelqu'un comme moi?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Ben... On ne va pas se voiler la face... Tu es très mignon, même un peu TROP pour ton propre bien...** Mon cœur manqua un battement et je me rapprochai lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer. **Tu es d'une très bonne compagnie, drôle, intelligent, un peu trop sûr de lui à certains moments, mais voilà... Je ne vois pas ce qui te pousserai à faire autant de choses pour moi... Je veux dire... Je sais que tu penses que tu me dois quelque chose parce que je t'ai... Apporté... Des...**

Mon cerveau se déconnecta au moment où je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne sentais plus que la douceur de sa bouche et les battements de mon cœur, qui menaçait d'exploser d'anxiété, car elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

_Et voilà mon vieux! Tu t'es fait des films! C'était évident qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à toi! Allez! Excuse-toi vite et sors de cet appart' avant de fondre en larmes devant elle comme une mauviette!_

Je m'apprêtais à me détacher de ses lèvres, le cœur en miettes, quand elle crocheta ses mains autour de ma nuque et me rendit mon baiser avec tendresse. Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

Je posai délicatement mes mains de part et d'autre de ses joues et lui caressai doucement sa lèvre inférieure, espérant qu'elle m'accorderait la permission d'approfondir notre baiser. Je perdis littéralement l'esprit lorsque je sentis sa langue effleurer la mienne et son corps se presser contre le mien. Mes mains voyagèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et passèrent automatiquement sous son haut, alors que les siennes se baladaient dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons. Je gémis en sentant sa peau si chaude et si douce sous mes doigts que j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait. Mes lèvres quittèrent celles de ma belle infirmière pour déposer une pluie de baiser le long de sa mâchoire et continuer l'exploration de son corps en descendant au creux de son cou, tandis que mes mains remontaient son dos, ramenant son haut avec elles et dévoilant sa peau hâlée. Elle frissonna et gémit avant de se raidir.

**_ Attends, Jacob... **haleta-t-elle.

Je me sentis tout à coup honteux d'avoir été aussi loin.

**_ Je... Je suis désolé, je...**

Elle me fit taire en plaçant un doux mais rapide baiser sur ma bouche et se leva.

**_ Viens...** me sourit-elle en me tendant la main, que je saisis aussitôt, intrigué.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle m'entraînait dans sa chambre. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau dès que nous eûmes franchi la porte de la pièce, tout en me poussant vers le lit, et je me laissais faire avec un plaisir non négligeable. Je me retrouvai assis sur la couche, et l'attirai à moi afin d'embrasser son ventre. Elle hoqueta en sentant ma langue lécher son nombril, pendant que mes doigts effleuraient la cicatrice qu'elle avait juste au dessus de la hanche.

Elle retira son haut et mes mains accompagnèrent son mouvement, s'arrêtant au niveau de son soutien gorge. Je déglutis péniblement en apercevant sa magnifique poitrine, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se pencher sur moi et de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Jamais au cours de mon existence, un baiser ne m'a parut aussi délicieux. Mon envie d'elle se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait et que je défaisais maladroitement son soutien gorge, je sentis ses doigt sur ma peau nue.

_A quel moment est-ce que j'ai enlevé mon T-Shirt?_

Une fois qu'elle fut libérée de son sous-vêtement, j'agrippai fermement ses hanches et me retournai pour la plaquer sur le lit. Mon regard s'encra au sien, et le désir que j'y lus fit s'écrouler mes dernières barrières.

Je replongeai sur ses lèvres avec avidité, l'aidant à se défaire des derniers pans me séparant de son intimité. Je souris contre ses lèvres en me rendant compte qu'elle en avait fait de même avec moi depuis belle lurette.

_Rapide et habile... J'adore ça..._

Je me positionnai entre ses jambes, attrapai le préservatif qu'elle me tendit en souriant – elle était aussi prévoyante – et m'insinuai lentement en son antre, sans la lâcher du regard. La sensation que j'éprouvais en la voyant retenir son souffle, alors que son corps se soulevait à mesure que mon membre progressait à l'intérieur d'elle, était indescriptible. Un seul mot pouvait résumer l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

**_ Hummm...**

Ok, techniquement, ce n'est pas un mot, mais c'était tout ce qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche à ce moment là... Et le sourire éclatant qu'elle m'offrit me laissait comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état que moi.

Je me mouvais lentement en elle, conscient que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, vu le degré d'excitation dans lequel de j'étais. Je voulais prendre mon temps, lui donner du plaisir et surtout la regarder, étudier chaque parcelle de son corps, mais je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'elle ne prenne les commandes. Je me retrouvai subitement sur le dos, me délectant de son corps de rêve alors qu'elle me chevauchait avec une sensualité débordante. Elle exprimait son plaisir par des gémissements de plus en plus voluptueux, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je saisis ses hanches et imprimai vigoureusement mon rythme, regardant avec satisfaction la fille de mes rêves se cambrer sur moi et se laisser aller à la jouissance qui l'envahissait.

Ma vision se troubla au moment où je sentis sa matrice se resserrer autour de moi, et tout mon corps se raidit lorsqu'elle poussa un cri qui me transporta aussitôt avec elle au porte de l'extase. Je me déversai dans le préservatif quand elle s'effondra sur moi, à bout de souffle, et me détachai juste d'elle pour m'en débarrasser.

Je la serrai contre moi, espérant qu'elle ne regrette pas ce que nous venions de faire, et fus soulagé en voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir. Je resserrai mon étreinte, enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux, et la recouvris avec le drap.

**_ Humm... Jacob... **Murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie, en se blottissant d'avantage contre moi.

**_ Dors, ma belle... **

**_ C'était... Wow...** gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Oui... C'est vrai...**

**_ Tu restes, hein?**

**_ Bien sûr que je reste!** Lui répondis-je en lui embrassant le front.

**_ Cool... Alors à demain...**

**_ A demain, ma Supergirl... **

Elle pouffa de rire en entendant son surnom, et j'attendis qu'elle s'endorme complètement avant de sombrer à mon tour.


End file.
